I'm Sorry
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: It finally hit home, what he did wrong. Determined to be forgiven Jeff sets out to anything he can to get his angel back. M/M Slash Taking place just after the incident in TNA where Jeff turned up for his match with Sting high.
1. Thinking Back

_A/N: I dont own anyone, unfortunantly _

_and this will be extended._**  
**

**Sitting down on the bed Jeff can't believe what happened that night, he was fine untill he smoked one to many, thinking about what he did, he didn't care about what happened in his match that will eventually be forgotton no he thought about what happened afterwards, what happened with his Angel...**

**Everyone sat and watched screaming and shouting at the television backstage, Jeff and Sting were in the ring but Jeff was high, higher than normal. As the whole crew along with Dixie watched angrily, Shannon sat at the back. Knowing there was no way he could get Jeff out of trouble now, the lateness the failing drugs test, he could generally cover that up and get everyone to forgive. But today was different Jeff had been high all day and continued to smoke the stuff Shannon had tried all day to get him to stop, now he was having a match. The biggest mistake he could do, well thats what everyone thought. As the match finished and Jeff stumbled backstage everyone was ready to start having a go, Shannon sat and for once agreed that this had gone to far now, he had been there since day one, tried to get him off, took him to the hospital, picked him up. Hell even bailed him out of jail. But tonight was enough as Jeff walked through to where they all were, well stumbled through. Everyone got ready to shout at him when Shannon pushed past all of them and got stright up in his boyfriends face.**

_'Jeff this has gone too far, yes your high everyone can see that but man you could have done serious damage to Sting. You need to stop this your killing yourself.'_

_'Shannon shut it.'_

_'No, you are going to listen this time! All you do is expect to be forgiven expect to just fail every test, come late, be high and everything be ok. Well it's not. I am not putting up with you destroying your life, you have no reason to take that shit. You started it because you felt like so fucking stop it.'_

_'Shan, I'm damn warning you I ain't in no mood...'_

_'Fuck you, it's all about Jeff, well guess what you will probally be fired and you can explain you put drugs and shit before everything to your dad because I'm sick of it.'_

_'Shan I mean it.'_

_'Yeah well you can just fuck off home ok, don't be dragging all of us down because you can't deal with life grow the fuck up.'_

_'Shannon stop.'_

_'No I will not stop, and you know something?'_

**By not the whole group had backed off Shannon always protected Jeff, he never got in Jeff's face like the rest of them, but they could see Shannon had had enough.**

_'When you overdose and nobody comes running, and you fucking die I hope to dear fucking god that there such a thing as heaven, I hope you fucking see your mom and you can explain to her all this, how you turned from a sweet..'_

_'Shannon!'_

_'Little boy into this disgrace, how you decided that you didn't like life, how you wanted to hurt your damn family even more. And by god I hope that she looks down on you and won't speak to you. Then maybe your brother and your daddy can fucking have a good life insted of it getting screwed up with you taking the drugs.'_

**Everyone gasped, nobody brought up Jeff's mom ever, nor had a go at him in such a personal way. As everyone turned and looked about not sure as to what was going to happen next, Jeff turns to walk away but Shannon grabs him and pulls him face to face, he knew the only way to get through to Jeff was by hurt. Jeff however in an instant sent Shannon to the floor punching him causing Shannon to have a split lip.**

_'Nobody and I fucking repeat nobody speaks of my mum. At least I fucking remember her.'_

**Shannons eyes told it all, yeah sure his dad stayed alive but everyone knew he couldn't remember before the accident, getting himself up of the floor and wipping the blood away he looks at Jeff.**

_'Go to fucking hell.'_

**With that he was gone out of the room grabbing his bags and heading to the airport, going to the next town early. Everyone watched surprised Jeff raised a hand at him. As a couple of people tried following Shannon. Jeff stood with a smirk before grabbing his bag to go back to the hotel.**

_'Jeff your...'_

_'I know fired.'_

**Looking at Dixie he doesn't even say sorry before heading back to the hotel...**

**From then on it was different, the phone calls stopped, seeing him stopped, even hearing about him stopped. Weeks afterwards things went back to normal at TNA whilst Jeff back at home, got himself in a rut. He watched as the days went by constantly thinking about what had happened. Knowing this time it was one argument to far. He had pushed his Angel away, the only person to ever be by his side no matter what. Over ten years the two had been together and he threw it away with one punch. Jeff sat at home drinking everything he could trying to forget, but it didn't help as soon as his eyes had closed that was it the scene rushed through his mind constantly. Months went past before Jeff even saw his Angel again, walking down the road he saw him smiling and laughing with a few friends, he didn't dare say hello. Then one of the guys kissed Shannon, KISSED him. Jeff's eyes grew as he headed home wanting to cry, his baby was now with someone else. No that couldn't be. Walking into the kitchen he saw the amount of bottles and it finally sank, he needed to stop. Shannon was right, Jeff went and sat on his bed. ****Sitting down on the bed Jeff couldn't believe what happened that night, he was fine untill he smoked one to many, thinking about what he did, he didn't care about what happened in his match that will eventually be forgotton no he thought about what happened afterwards, what happened with his Angel. He then screwed up his face.**

_'No more drugs.'_******  
**

**They were his words as he got up, going back into the kitchen he grabbed the bottles and grabbed a bin liner putting all the bottles in there, he then turned his attention the the drugs all drugs, prescription and illeagel went in the bin liner also. Everything that made him the way he was went in there, this is it he thought. From now on it's cold turkey. Doing the bin liner up he grabbed a few matches and went outside into a clearing by his house he dumped the bag and set it alite.**_  
_

_'Baby I will change, I promise...and this time I mean it.'_**  
**

**Sitting near to the fire he began to cry remembering all the arguments all the times he had hurt his angel as the nightsky darkened while the moon shone, Jeff sat by the fire untill falling asleep just thinking about his Angel.**_  
_


	2. You Idiots

**As the months go by, Shannon gets on with his own life having disowned the Hardy's and got on with it people were starting to worry about him, being quieter and less hyper wasn't something they were used to. But Shannon decided he wanted to be quiet now, as the months went on Shannon was starting to think about his wrestling career and why he even started it. Was the only reason he wrestled so he could be near his brothers? Shannon sat backstage trying to figure out whether he even wanted to be a wrestler anymore. Minding his own business he gets up and starts to walk about trying to clear his mind when he came across Dixie's room, the door was pulled to but not closed. Shannon stopped and listened he could hear people talking in there whena word catched his attention.**

_'Jeff, yeah he is.'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide and before he knew it he had burst into Dixies room, stood with Hogan and Sting Dixie looks over at Shannon, who walks up to her.**

_'What about Jeff?'_

_'We were just going to call you in actually Shannon, about Jeff, yes. We hired him again.'_

**Shannon closed his eyes and wished Dixie hadn't just said that, when he eventually opened his eyes she stood before him and smiled.**

_'You two can make up now...'_

_'Make up? MAKE UP? I DON'T WANT TO MAKE UP!'_

_'Shannon, chill ok.'_

_'Don't say chill, I will not chill. Haven't you lot learnt you can't trust either them yet, he almost cost this damn show and you hire him back? Are you lot's complete idiots.'_

_'Shan listen it ha..'_

**Hogan tries to speak but a stern look from Sting causes him to be quiet.**

_'Shan, listen ok.'_

_'No I will not listen, you can't hire him again it will destroy TNA.'_

_'Shannon.'_

**Turning back round to face Dixie Shannon now has a more than pissed off look on his face.**

_'He has stopped the drugs and has admitted he was wrong, he has also said he wants to say sorry to everyone in person and prove himself.'_

_'How many times have I heard that one, whatever you have already signed him, keep him away from me or I fucking quit.'_

**Shannon then leaves and storms off to his locker room, everyone surprised at his entrance not sure of what to say or do. The other side of the arena Jeff enters as everyone stares him down and turns their noses up at him, not giving him the time of day. Jeff just smiles at them and walks through to Dixies office where he does appologize to the three of them before walking over to some of the guys and offering his apologies some forgive him whilst others make it clear they are not going to forgive him. As the night goes on Jeff has said sorry to everyone except...except his Angel whom he cannot find. Shannon however has seen Jeff but hidden away before he is seen by him. Two weeks go past and Jeff tries everything to find Shannon and say sorry whilst Shannon tries everything to say as far from Jeff as he can.**


	3. But?

**As the weeks went on Shannon tried everything to get away from Jeff, walking away from him not even looking at him, it drove Jeff completely insane. Then came Shannon's birthday nobody really paid any attention to it, as Shannon had gone even quieter and wasn't talking to many people. Jeff however had decided that he was going to give Shannon some presents and he was going to give them to him himself. Jeff disappeared home for a week and everyone other than Dixie questioned whether he was going to come back. But he did this time bareing two parcels. He then decided he was going to catch Shannon off guard and so waited in Ink Inc's locker room untill they fjnished the match luckily Jesse went to get some food straight away, so Shannon went to his locker room alone walking in he walked over to his bags as Jeff closed the door and stood in front of the only exit from the room.**

_'Hey Shan...'_

**Pausing he looked at him with a smile he missed him and everyone could see that, Shannon quichly turned on his heels and suddenly looked more than pissed off, Jeff wiped the smiles from his face.**

_'Hardy what are you doing, get the fuck out! I don't wanna see you.'_

_'I know, and I'm sorry but I want to give you something.'_

_'Don't play shit wih me. I don't want anything from you.'_

_'But I have birthday presents...'_

_'Hmmmm.'_

**Jeff then moves over slightly and grabs the two parcels before giving them to him. Smiling a bit before unlocking the door and leaving Shannon to open them. Shannon looks at the presents then at the closed door before shrugging and opening them, trying not to smile he looks down at the CD Jeff had that he loved which was now given to him, after Jeff swore for all those years Shannon would never get his hands on it. Then his attention turned to the larger parcel carefully opening it, he knew what it was and couldn't help but smile. A painting of all of them when they were younger, smiling and happy. Hand painted by Jeff himself. Shannon smirked he hated Jeff but knew he couldn't hate the art, as he puts the painting down he wipes his eyes. He missed Jeff alot and wanted him back. But then he thought of that night as his tounge went over the scar that had emeraged from the hit. Knowing this was the only scar another left on him. Screwing up his face he then looks angry again.**

_'No, I will not forgive him. No. No. No.'_

**Jesse appeared and looked confused, Shannon didn't normally talk to himself.**

_'Man are you ok?'_

_'What? Oh yeah I'm cool. Hey err let's go back to the hotel, I don't wanna go out tonight.'_

_'Oh, okay long as you don't get up at three wanting to be hyper.'_

_'Promise.'_

**They both laughed and left for the hotel bringing his presents along with him, he couldn't bring himself to leave them. The following week Jeff is sat chilling smiling at the fact Shannon had taken the presents as this was progress. Still not talking but at least contact happened. Sat in the middle of the room Jeff minds his own business still thinking about his angel. When out of nowhere Shannon bounds in with Jesse as they jump onto the sofa near to Jeff he looks up and see's a very hyper very loud Shannon. Everyone turns and smiles Shannon was back to his normal self. Shannon was trying not to laugh at Jesse who was pulling faces at him. Sting walked in and saw Shannon having a laugh. But the smiles quickly dissappeared when Sting spoke up.**

_'Shannon you have a match tonight, a four corners tag match but...'_

_'But?'_

_'Your teaming with Jeff.'_

**...**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Teaming with Jeff those were Stings words and no sooner had he said it the hyperness and loudness Shannon had was gone. Jumping up he stormed over to Sting.**

_'What? Jeff are you insane? I am not under any circumstances ever and I mean EVER teaming with his sorry arse ever, never have never will. You go tell Dixie she will have to find someone else for the match I have a tag team partner and I will never chose ANY Hardy over my team.'_

_'Shannon you have no choice Hogan has stated you either be apart of this match and anyone unwilling is fired.'_

**Shannon stops and looks at Sting.**

_'Fired?'_

_'Fired.'_

**A look of annoyence comes over his face.**

_'Well then I guess, I quit.'_

**The whole room turns to them not sure they heard Shannon right, Jeff quickly steps in between them both and looks into Shan's eyes.**

_'Shanny we can team, you don't have to lik...'_

_'I hate you.'_

**Shannon looks at Jeff blankly as he states it and everyone around them gasps they all knew the two hadn't spoke but surely Shannon doesn't hate Jeff. Jeff's eyes water a bit.**

_'Look what can I do man, tell me? Tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me.'_

_'Go jump off a cliff.'_

**Shannon turns and leaves the room not looking back whilst Jeff's face is a look of sadness as he leaves in the opposite direction. Everyone in the room looks to where Shan went then to where Jeff went not sure what to do or say. Shannon had climbed up the stairs and onto the roof he needed air. Sitting down on a ledge swinging his feet he looked like he was a kid again. As tears started to fall down his cheeks he looked out into the distance away from everyone. Jeff had locked himself in his locker room. Tears falling from his own eyes he desperatly wanted Shannon to forgive him. After a while the tears stopped but he was still sad, walking into the communal area he sit's down on the sofa hugging a pillow watching the rest of the show, as Matt appeared and came and sat next to him everyones eyes turned to them.**

_'So.'_

**...**

_'Take it he hasn't forgiven you.'_

_'No ok he hasn't, I don't want him to. He shouldn't after what I did. I just wanna talk to him.'_

_'I know Jeffro I know...Did you give him his presents.'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'What did he do?'_

**Before Jeff could answer Shannon walked into the room and back over to Jesse having listened in on the Hardy's conversation.**

_'I burned them.'_

**Matt turned to Shannon shocked.**

_'Please tell me you didn't.'_

_'I did, don't beleive me? See the ashes of the picture.'_

**Smirking at this he then turns his attention to Jesse, Matt looks from Shannon to Jeff to Shannon to Jeff before talking again.**

_'Shannon you know how much he spends time on them and you fucking burnt them?'_

_'Yep cool right.'_

_'No...'_

_'He can do what he want's with them they were his.'_

**Jeff replies before burying his face in the pillow as Shannons smirk is quickly replaced with annoyance he wanted to annoy the Hardy's not them be ok with it. Before anymore could be said Jeff was called to his match he looked over to Shannon before heading out.**

_'I'm Sorry.'_

**Darting out and down to the ring Shannon didn't move instead watched it backstage. The whole match was a scam as Jeff was beaten all around the ring weapons in play and blood everywhere the whole ring was a mess two teams down and only Jeff left in the ring with Bully Ray who had continually hit him with his chain. Standing back for a minute to check out his work he smirks looking down on Jeff who could'nt even get up off the floor. In a pool of his own blood everyone tried screaming and cheering his name no use he was beaten and had by now given up... Tattoo'd Attitude blasted out through the speakers as Bully steps back not sure what was going to happen. Shannon appeared at the top of the ramp before running down and sliding into the ring with his own chain he beat on Bully before pinning him one two three. As the crowd scream Shannon stands from his crouched position and looks down over at Jeff. Stepping over him he walks out of the ring and up the ramp stopping at the top before turning and smirking towards the downed Jeff...**


	5. Your Going To Have To Prove

**Halloween came and went Jeff hadn't been seen since his match, Shannon however had been there ever since smirking at the thought of Jeff in a pool of his own blood. The weeks leading up to christams passed slowly, everyone in TNA was sure Shannon had changed for the worse. Not liking the new Shannon they stayed clear away. Back in NC Matt had decided today he was going to see his brother, and get him to go back to TNA. Once at his brothers place he heads in the house but doesn't find him, going from room to room before heading to the art garage still no sign of him. He turns on his heels and walks over to the studio. He bangs on the door but doesn't hear anything. He continues to bang untill a sound of a strum on a guitar made him know his brother was inside. Turning the handle he was surprised it was unlocked. Walking into the studio Matt looked about and sawJeff with his headphones plugged into his guitar playing a song. Walking over to him he sits down next to Jeff before proding his baby brother. Catching him off guard Jeff jumps before realizing it was just Matt. Taking his headphones out and placing the guitar down he lounges back on the sofa where they were sat.**

_'What?'_

_'Jeff look, okay maybe Shanny will never forgive...'_

**The look on Jeffs face said it all, he wanted Shannon back. Screwing his face up in anger he glared at his older brother he so wanted to hit his brother for even bringing up Shannon let alone pointing out the obvious. Matt took the hint and continued what he was saying before Jeff actually hit him.**

_'Listen okay, so Shan may not but that doesn't mean you ignore the world and leave wrestling. When have you ever given up what you loved...'_

_'I will give up everything if Angel would forgive...me.'_

**Turning away from his brother jeff could feel his tears swelling up in his eyes, he never cried in front of anyone, hell he hardly ever cried. The only time he cried like this was when his mom died and now losing Shannon he felt the same emptyiness. He didn't want to be creative, he didn't want to create anything or even wrestle he wanted to be alone he deserved to be alone. Matt turned his brother round to face him.**

_'Ok look you want him back your going to have to prove to him you want him back and prove you still love him and PROVE you have changed.'_

**Wiping the tears from his eyes he looks up to meet his brothers eyes.**

_'O..o...okay...how?'_

_'Well I am the brains, so...'_

**...**


	6. Angel

**Two week's later and still nothing is heard from Jeff, Shannon however had become slightly moody and angry with everyone and anyone that crossed his path. As everyone around TNA stopped hanging around him altogether Shannon quickly buried himself in his own music, as well as his tattoo company so much so that he spent ten of the fourteen days at his Tattoo shop. Determined not to forgive Jeff, he set about keeping himself occupied. Sting had caught a couple of glances at Shannon away from everyone else, sad and upset. So he called someone close to Shan who wouldn't bring up either of the Hardy's. That night everything was normal everyone was having a good time, and Shannon was over in the corner curled up with his headphones in ignoring the world around him with his back turned he didn't see his friend there and just as he was about to turn around he jumped out of his skin. Turning he met the guy that had come up behind him and smiled when he saw a friendly face. Gregory looked at Shan and smiled too before hugging him pulling close.**

_'Hey what's up baby Bro?'_

_'Urgh I don't wanna talk about it man.'_

_'Come on Shan you and I are brothers now talk baby.'_

_'Don't call me baby.'_

_'Sorry Shan.'_

**Before anymore could be said in bound Jeff followed by Matt, Jeff was happy and smiling and hyper. Bouncing up and down he smiled at his brother before hurrying off through the cafeteria and past Shannon without even looking at him. Shannon looked up and saw Jeff run past and his face dropped, why was Jeff so happy now? he thought to himself as Matt walked over to them. Shannon got up and glared at Matt before storming off he was not liking the idea of being ignored. How dare Jeff ignore him, he was supposed to be trying to get Shannon back. Shannon stormed throughout the arena and into his locker room slamming the door behind him before plonking himself down in the corner hating this new Jeff.**

_'Maybe if I had forgiven him?'_

**Shannon questioned himself looking sad, now he knew what Jeff felt...He'd lost his skittle. Shannon shook his head no no no, he wasn't HIS skittle anymore. On the other side of the arena Jeff was bouncing about the main locker room as Matt and Gregory walked in they shook their heads there was no calming Jeff now. Jeff however had taken to jumping about the sofas at the back of the room everyone watched on they hadn't seen Jeff like this since ...well forever for most. Some have seen him like it back before the drugs ...when he first started to love Shannon. Shannon had by now gone silent and was looking into the corner crying he didn't want this to happen, he would have forgiven Jeff, he would have. He didn't want to lose him, he just wanted Jeff to prove he wasn't on that stuff anymore. Tears fell from his face... That's it he thought he was going to go home after tonight and not come back he couldn't face Jeff being happy without him. Still crying he curled up even more there was no way he is going out there tonight no way in hell.**

**Jeff however was still bouncing around when the show started he then looked in the mirror and frowned before grabbing his 'art' kit and running back to the mirror. Everyone watches in amazement as Jeff transforms his own face from ordinary to a work of art. Finally when he finished he smiled into the mirror before running off and out down the ring. Everyone watches the screen with thought Jeff wasn't supposed to be down at the ring... Shannon had finally uncurled himself enough to turn and watch the rest of the show on his own tears still falling... Jeff screamed at the fans and the screamed back everyone was happy to see him. Jeff grabbed a mic and began to talk.**

_'Helllllllllllllllllo Orlando.'_

**The fans all got to their feet cheering his name.**

_'I know I haven't been around, and no before anyone asks it wasn't because of well you know. No see six weeks ago I had a match in this here ring. And SOMEBODY didn't turn up for that match...'_

**The fans start chanting Shannon sucks... Shannon sucks.**

_'Now now, shhhh or I can't tell you lot this.'_

**The whole crowd quieten as the group of wrestlers backstage look intrigued.**

_'Now before everyone get's on their high horses and starts saying he did this he did that. Imma tell you lot a story man. See he had every right to do that. What I did to him was ten no not even that a hundred times worse than what he did. So he left me for dead. I don't blame him at all.'_

**The fans scream WHAT at Jeff. whilst backstage the tears had stopped as Shannon tilted his head confused by the television surly this was wrong...**

_'No see. Like I said what happened between me and him was much worse. And for that...I'm Sorry. And I damn well mean that. Shanny I do. I know you hate me, trust I would hate me too if I was you. But I am truly sorry. You were the one who stood by my side no matter what and I screwed that up. I hurt you. So you burned my art. So you hate my music killed my favorite CD. So you ignore me. So you left me at the hand's of those guys. So you left me in a pool of my own blood. I am still sorry. If you want to continue to do that. I'm still going to be sorry. If you want to hate me forever. I'm still sorry. But you are forgetting one piece of tiny insignificant information dear Shanny.'_

**The crowd again scream What, whilst everyone backstage is surprised at Jeff saying he is still sorry. Shannon tries so hard to glare at the screen, but the glare is trying to become a smirk...**

_'Your forgetting, I know you better than anyone in this entire ENTIRE world. and to take your words for a sec, this shit is crazy. You know full well that you Shannon Brian Moore do not hate me. You may hate what I did, you may hate the way I acted, the way I spoke, hell even what I said. BUT you do not have not and will not ever EVER hate me. And what I said I didn't mean you know that. You know I would never act or talk that way normally. You know I am sorry, and I bet my whole career that you lil Shan-Ban are trying ever so hard not to grin smirk or gleam. Why? Because you know I'm right. See do all you want, act like you want hell even say what you want and we all know when you get going your worse than me when it comes to being gobby but do what you want Shan but you know that I know that you know I'm right.'_

**Everyone throughout the audience and the personal backstage is now confused. Shannon however try as he might is now smiling...**

_'See I don't think you realize but I have known you since what you were 9 it's 2011 and so that means twenty damn fucking three years and hell I know you better than your own mother.'_

**Shannon giggles at this he knew that was more than likely true.**

_'So try as you might to show everyone you hate me but I know for a fact you are indeed wrong. See you like many of these fans have, you have missed me. Hell more than the fans you have not been yourself since before all this happened. You have changed and it's my fault. But anyway back to the point. Why am I out here saying sorry sorry sorry...well I didn't come out here to just say sorry. I actually came out to say in front of everyone in the entire world. I Jeff Hardy one hundred percent absolutely LOVE you my little Angel.'_

**Everyone's in the whole arena mouth's open wide in shock. Jeff gay. Jeff is gay and Shannon AND Shannon the fans across the arena are shocked everyone backstage has now closed their mouth's and are now smirking there was no way Shannon was going to say I hate you to Jeff after this. As Jeff stands tall and proud in the ring. Tattooed attitude is rung through the speakers everyone turns their attention to the top of the ramp where a annoyed Shannon now stands, as his music cuts he brings the mic to his lips.**

_'Jeffery Nero Hardy...I still hate you.'_

**Poking his tongue out he runs backstage followed closely by Jeff who darts backstage after Shannon, nobody knows what to think but three are sniggering and laughing in the corner...Matt and Greg they along with Sting of all people had set the boys up. Everyone laughs when they see Shannon dart through the room and out the other side followed closely by Jeff. Matt laughs once more before talking.**

_'Guaranteed I give it 10 minutes and Jeff will catch Shan.'_

_'Ten more like 5 Matty.'_

**They all then laugh. Shannon darts about before hiding in one of the spare locker rooms. Jeff walks by and then stops backing up and standing the other side of the door, Shannon holds the door as tight as he can only for Jeff to open it the other way and push Shannon to the floor sitting on his Angel's stomach he laughs.**

_'You hate me huh?'_

_'Yes I hate you now get off me.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'Tell me the truth little Shan-Ban don't make me call you names.'_

_'Get off me you big log you know you look like that Caveman brother of yours.'_

_'Oh really?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Yeah well you are a little pretty fair...'_

_'Okay...Okay I don't hate you I've missed you Jeff..'_

_'I know.'_

**Pushing the big log off him and pinning him to the floor Shannon looks into his eyes.**

_'NO FAIR!'_

_'Okay so I've missed you too a little iddy bit.'_

_'Jeffy that's not nice you damn skittle head.'_

_'And your a cute little fairy.'_

_'Fuck you.'_

_'Gladly ...although I think we should wait till we get back to the hotel.'_

_'Jeffery...'_

**Jeff pushes Shannon back onto his back and leans down so close their lips are almost touching.**

_'Angel.'_

**Shannon smiles god how he loved the way Jeff said that..before any other thoughts rushed in his head Jeff closed the gap passionately and lustfully kissing Shannon memorizing every inch of his mouth. They both smiled with their eyes closed wrapping one another's arms around them. Breaking from the kiss both take a deep breathe looking into each others eyes.**

_'Baby I love you.'_

_'Skittle I love you too.'_

_A/N: Thats the end people hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to vote on my poll hehe more stories coming soon :p_


End file.
